1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may be repetitively charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A small-capacity rechargeable battery may be used to a portable compact electronic device, e.g., a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and/or a camcorder. A large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a motor driving power supply of a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle or a large-capacity power storing device.
For example, a quadrangular or prismatic rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly (including a positive electrode and a negative electrode at sides of a separator), a case accommodating the electrode assembly, a cap plate sealing the case, and electrode terminals on the cap plate and connected to the electrode assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.